Talk:Taric/@comment-24971427-20170805160557/@comment-28977071-20170829083355
I know, I am neither denying that can win the slap fight nor that his is hard to flee from in general. For the sake of discussion I admit that I've played both as and against both champs, even though the first part isn't something I'd speak out too loud :p is especially dangerous when on a mobile teammate with haste or gap closers. And CD refreshes + AA steroid of his combined with and make prolonged fights with him very unfavorable for most foes in the early game. However, from what I've read so far in this thread, I've got the feeling that TAGDavid was speaking about the top laner , specifically laning 1vs1. Hence the increased potency of the cannot apply as ganks were excluded from the scenario above (again, no argue about the fact that outside of such scenario, the ability is very powerful in general). own mobility isn't imo enough to stun any mobile opponent with dash or blink when duelling, that is, without ing / ing". As long as the enemy isn't careless enough to try escaping along the 's direction, of course. Dashing sideways or even to his other side (this one has a risk of "the slap fight" though) obviously works the best. Even that dash along the ability's direction works well if one is not in melee range; and one should not go that close to indeed most of the time. Hence a good player would position himself in a cca. triangular formation with respect to the minions and (or to be more specific, ideally an isosceles triangle with legs of length cca. equal to the range of , with linear repositioning being also viable whenever is fully stacked; however, I don't see much advantage in pushing the lane as in this particular situation, so the latter might not be truly desirable). I assume we can expect this from him as the mentioned player was said to be a good one. Then, over the minions should propose no risk to , as he would barely need to move to avoid such a risk. However, his decision to let him be zoned away from minions is beyond my understanding, unless he was already very low on of course, in which case his error should be searched for somewhen earlier. His should allow him to undergo a shorter confrontation with on his way to the wave (again, no prolonged slap fights, TAGDavid even had after all). As I see it, with all his sustain should indeed be a hard prey for , but the reverse is imo also true. A player who maxes first and positions himself carefully (e.g. not in a straight line with and all the minions, damn it), should be both able to dash out of most (if necessary) and avoid most slap fights by poking via . That is, without autoattacking and direct confrontation, strong poke should take priority. Cuz: Autoattacking → slap fight → procs & linear positioning. That way, 'd be expected to respond with a lot of , and dodges and the expected result'd be cca. a deuce, as I see it. As for his fear of , this is also ununderstandable for me: charges for 1s and has the same duration. In order to be able to cast it, 'd have to use it before the (assuming no use of / ..), hence the advance that he was able to cast the ability in (before being CC-ed), is exactly the same as the time window offered to to safely . "Almost" a skill matchup, if we disregard the fact that it is who's already won such a trade by delivering a damaging skillshot (however, has his sustain..), and that nothing happens if he tries to too late (unlike , whose ability wouldn't fire at all if delayed for too long, leaving him fully exposed). As for the delay during the change of direction, that is indeed what's expected to happen in the real world. However, I believe that the game's implementation allows to instantly change the direction, it's just the champ's model that gradually adapts to the new angle. At least that's my experience, I've observed only instant transitions and fluent model turn-arounds into new directions recently, if just the movement was involved. There is, however, the element of repositioning the player's cursor, which can create a similar illusion.